Kowivate
Kowivate '''Is the friendship pairing between '''Kowalski and Private (Kow/alski and Pr/'ivate') Overview Kowalski and Private have a strong brother relationship and close friendship. They are notably closer with each other out of all the other Penguins. Adoptive brothers, close friends and teammates, they love each other very much since the day Private was born. Kowalski is (and Skipper and Rico to a large extent) protective of Private, as he often covers his eyes when they see something inappropriate. Throughout the movie * Kowalski watched Private get hatched right before them and called his birth "extraordinary beauty" before they get hit by the goo in the egg. * Kowalski immediately believes Private to be adorable when he was born. Later, he accidentally hurts Private's feelings, by saying they were likely to die (even though Private simply asked if the boys were his family or not). * Kowalski thought Private was killed by the medusa serum ray fired on by Dave. * Private is worried when Kowalski and the others are in trouble, even stating that the penguins needed rescuing and Private's unwillingness to abandon Kowalski and their other brothers. * When Private's revealed to be alive, Kowalski wakes up when Private wakes Kowalski up from the medusa serum. Kowalski hugs Private and squeezes the life out of him. Throughout the Series Season 1 "Happy King Julien Day!" * Marlene licks her fingers rather inappropriately, Kowalski immediately Shields Private's eyes (Though it hardly counts as an inappropriate moment) "The Hidden" *Private calls for Kowalski when he's been attacked by the unknown cameleons. *Kowalski does not hesitate to save him...that is until Marlene is grabbed as well and can't decide which one to rescue. *He later cries in agony when Private (and Marlene) are taken away by the seemingly harmful creatures. "Tangled in the Web" * Kowalski immediately points out that Private is "slippy," as dubbed by the youTube watchers * Kowalski actually tears up when Skipper mentions they are one Man down, referring to Private. * After Alice does something inappropriate on the TV, Kowalski immediately covers Private's eyes yet again. "Jiggles" *Private is sad when Kowalski calls him and the other penguin's "science haters." *Of course after Kowalski needs his friends' help, Private says he will help Kowalski if he takes back the comment of him, Rico and Skipper being science haters. *Private considers Kowalski a glad scientist as opposed to a "mad scientist." **He even comforts Kowalski, admitting it must have been hard for him to "destroy" Jiggles. ***Of course, Private is led to believe that Kowalski destroyed Jiggles, as well as the others. "Roomies" *They both warn Marlene about the fact there is a possible amount of mutant otters coming to her habitat. "I Was a Teenage Zombie" *When they think that Skipper is dead, Kowalski and Private both find comfort in one another by giving each other a hug. *Kowalski cannot bring himself to slapping Private like Skipper does. Season 2 "The Red Squirrel" *When Private is accused of being the Red Squirrel, Kowalski highly doubts that Private cannot possibly be Red *Kowalski reasons that is not really possible because Private was not even born forty seven years ago. "Time Out" * When the boys are unfrozen, Kowalski picks up Private and twirls him around, and tells Private to "Say something naive but adorable," much to the younger penguin's confusion. "Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan" * Kowalski looks at Private sternly and with disappointment after he gives Rockgut a fake name like the other three did in "The Red Squirrel". "Invention intervention" * Kowalski begins inventing in secret after Skipper forbade Kowalski from any more inventions. * Private catches Kowalski making an invisible ray. * Kowalski tries lying, but Private knows him well enough when Kowalski is not telling the honest truth. * Private tells Kowalski to tell Skipper the truth that the invisible Ray is his invention, not Doctor Blowhole. * He does keep Kowalski's ray a secret, and it is never mentioned again. Gallery Kowalski and private2.png KowalskiCoveringEarsPrivatesBeak.png Grieving for Skpper.png KowalskiPrivateIDEpisode.png MissunderstandingKowalskiPrivate.png PrivateKowalskiLunacornNotPossessed.png 105KowalskCoversPrivatesEars.png See also Category:Relationships Category:TV show relationships Category:TV show Relationships Category:Private's relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Kowalski's relationships